Not Your Average Teenagers
by mangotaffykittyxD
Summary: Fionna, Marceline, Marshall, Finn, Bonnibel, Cathrine, Jake, Gumball, Flame, and Fire are just a normal group of friends until a new girl, Maximum Ride, comes to the school, she turns everything upside down! deaths! relationships torn apart! who will be together? who will die? ((bad at summaries)) r&r no judge!
1. The New Girl

Fionna's pov

"are you coming to my party this Friday night?" i asked Marceline.

"yeah i've been waiting for this party for weeks! is Marshall coming?"

"i thinks so. why? do you want to have an "epic romance"?" i asked, then chuckled.

"Shut up!" Marceline said. We walked to our next boring class with . when we got to the class i saw a new girl sitting in my seat.

"hey!" i call to her, "that's my seat! move!"

"there are no assigned seats." she answers back.

"get out of my seat or i will push you out!" i threaten.

"go ahead." she says as she puts her feet up on the desk. so i push her to the ground and take my seat. she moves across th room.

Marceline sat next to me.

"Nice one!" she said. We did our hand shake and then quieted down when the teacher entered the room.

"Before we begin class" he stared, as I looked at Flame in a bored way, "We have a new student that I would want you to meet. This is Maximum Ride." He pointed to the girl that i just fought with. As she came to the front of the class, she smirked at me, with her curled brown hair with blond streaks bouncing.

"I'm Maximum, but i prefer Max." then she sat down. I gave Marceline one of hose looks that says what-a-b %#$h

Flame's pov:

I looked at Fionna, and smiled. When we exited the class, i went over to her.

"Hey Fi! It seems like i haven't seen you in forever!" i said to her.

"I know right! How you been?" she asked.

"Not to good. My dad caught me doing graffiti in the ally that we hang out, so im grounded. It sucks, but i cant go to your party. Im really sorry." I said. she looked back at me with a sad look. "it must suck having your dad the sherif." she said looking down.

"well, lets have lunch together today." i suggested.

"ok" fionna said with a smile, "see you than!" then she walked off with Marceline.

Finn's pov

"That class was so boring!" i complain to Marshall and Gumball.

"I know right! I just hate math. why do we need it anyway? its not like i want to be a math gueniuss or something!" Gumball added.

"are you guys going to the party Fionna's party Friday night?" Marshall asked.

"i'm going with Bonnebel." I answered.

"i'm gonna go with Fire. Are you going Marshall?" Gumball asked

"yeah. Marceline's going to be there, so why not." Marshall said.

"Dude you gatta stop obsessing over her. She probably has a boy friend." I said.

"NO she doesn't! I will never stop liking her. We are meant to be together! Marshall said.

"woo, since when did u care about relationships so much. tone it down, be chill about it ya know." Gumball said.

"yeah ok" Marshall said.

Cathrine's pov

"oh i just love love love him! he's perfect in every way!" I said cheerfuly to Bonnebel.

"k, just lower this boy crazy thing one notch. If u like him, hang out with him." Bonnebel said.

"I can't, im too nervious." I said.

"he is going to Fionna's party, you should go too." Bonnibel suggested

"ok." i say. I walk to my next class and sat next to Jake.

"hey" i say

"hey" he says back.

"are you going to Fionna's party Friday?" i ask him.

"yeah, i'm going with some friends." he answered.

"oh." i said sadly and then looked at my paper.

Maximum's pov

I'm so mad at that girl. How dare she! and on my first day! great way to start the year. i walk down the hall, and a guy with blond hair bumps into me. "hey watch i-" i start to say, but then my eyes meet his. "sorry, my fault." i look down and walk away. it was love at first sight. i could tell. the way we we looked at each other, for hours it felt. im gonna find out more things about him.


	2. The Party

**CHAPTER 1**

Fionna's pov

"are you coming to my party this Friday night?" i asked Marceline.

"yeah i've been waiting for this party for weeks! is Marshall coming?"

"i thinks so. why? do you want to have an "epic romance"?" i asked, then chuckled.

"Shut up!" Marceline said. We walked to our next boring class with . when we got to the class i saw a new girl sitting in my seat.

"hey!" i call to her, "that's my seat! move!"

"there are no assigned seats." she answers back.

"get out of my seat or i will push you out!" i threaten.

"go ahead." she says as she puts her feet up on the desk. so i push her to the ground and take my seat. she moves across th room.

Marceline sat next to me.

"Nice one!" she said. We did our hand shake and then quieted down when the teacher entered the room.

"Before we begin class" he stared, as I looked at Flame in a bored way, "We have a new student that I would want you to meet. This is Maximum Ride." He pointed to the girl that i just fought with. As she came to the front of the class, she smirked at me, with her curled brown hair with blond streaks bouncing.

"I'm Maximum, but i prefer Max." then she sat down. I gave Marceline one of hose looks that says what-a-b %#$h

Flame's pov:

I looked at Fionna, and smiled. When we exited the class, i went over to her.

"Hey Fi! It seems like i haven't seen you in forever!" i said to her.

"I know right! How you been?" she asked.

"Not to good. My dad caught me doing graffiti in the ally that we hang out, so im grounded. It sucks, but i cant go to your party. Im really sorry." I said. she looked back at me with a sad look. "it must suck having your dad the sherif." she said looking down.

"well, lets have lunch together today." i suggested.

"ok" fionna said with a smile, "see you than!" then she walked off with Marceline.

Finn's pov

"That class was so boring!" i complain to Marshall and Gumball.

"I know right! I just hate math. why do we need it anyway? its not like i want to be a math gueniuss or something!" Gumball added.

"are you guys going to the party Fionna's party Friday night?" Marshall asked.

"i'm going with Bonnebel." I answered.

"i'm gonna go with Fire. Are you going Marshall?" Gumball asked

"yeah. Marceline's going to be there, so why not." Marshall said.

"Dude you gatta stop obsessing over her. She probably has a boy friend." I said.

"NO she doesn't! I will never stop liking her. We are meant to be together! Marshall said.

"woo, since when did u care about relationships so much. tone it down, be chill about it ya know." Gumball said.

"yeah ok" Marshall said.

Cathrine's pov

"oh i just love love love him! he's perfect in every way!" I said cheerfuly to Bonnebel.

"k, just lower this boy crazy thing one notch. If u like him, hang out with him." Bonnebel said.

"I can't, im too nervious." I said.

"he is going to Fionna's party, you should go too." Bonnibel suggested

"ok." i say. I walk to my next class and sat next to Jake.

"hey" i say

"hey" he says back.

"are you going to Fionna's party Friday?" i ask him.

"yeah, i'm going with some friends." he answered.

"oh." i said sadly and then looked at my paper.

Maximum's pov

I'm so mad at that girl. How dare she! and on my first day! great way to start the year. i walk down the hall, and a guy with blond hair bumps into me. "hey watch i-" i start to say, but then my eyes meet his. "sorry, my fault." i look down and walk away. it was love at first sight. i could tell. the way we we looked at each other, for hours it felt. im gonna find out more things about him

**CHAPTER 2**

Marceline's pov

I rummage through my closet. "what should i wear, what should i wear." i really wanted to impress Marshall. i found a dark purple, strapless dress then went up to my thighs. perfect. i put on some fishnet stockings and did my makeup. Fionna was picking me up any minute to head to the party. im so excited! i wonder if he will talk to me, or dance with me. ughh i just can't wait any longer. the door bell rings and i run to the door in my high heels. i open it to see Fionna in a blue dress. " you look nice." i say

"you too.' she says back. we get in her car to drive to her house. when we get there, there are lots of guest already there. i saw Marshall's red car parked in her drive way. i look in the side view mirrors to check my hair. great. now to impress him.

Gumball's pov

I get to the party with Fire in my car. I walk her to the door and we get in to the party. "i have been waiting ll month for this night." i say to her.

"me too." she replies "i wonder if there will be a slow song so we can get all romantic'" he arms wrap around me shoulders. "why wait." i say. i kiss her. she kisses me back and she smiles. her red hair is draped on her shoulders and she looks like a a fire princess. I dont know what i would do without her. she is my everything. i love her so much. i go over to a table and get some drinks for us. i know this will be a crazy night.

Marshall's pov

im walking around on the dance floor looking for Marceline, hoping she's not with another guy. i spot her across the room. she looks so beautiful dress. i walk over slowly to her. "hey Marceline." i say casually.

"hey Marshall. whats up?" she asks.

"you know, enjoying this party. have you tried the punch yet, its really good." i say.

"cool, ill try it." she says. we walk over to the snack table and get a the punch.

"o my glob this is good!" she says in excitment.

"i know right." i reply. this is a perfect night already.

Maximum's pov

Ok. it turns out the girl that pushed me out of her chair is Fionna, and she's having a party tonight. The boy i bumped in to in the hall way is named Finn. He is going to the party. I dont care if im not invited, im crashing that joint! I return home on my bike to get changed. i put on a pink, short ruffled dress and some pink flats. I get back on my bike and and ride to the party, i want to get there normally after all. I enter the house very loudly, and everything stops. Fionna walks up to me. "what are you doing here? i didnt invite you!" she says rudely.

"i wanted to come and get to know you. after all, we didnt start out as bffs." i say with a little sarcasm.

"get out of my house." Fionna is pointing to the door as she says it.

"nah, i think ill stall for a little longer." i reply.

"i dont know if you think this is funny or something, but in this town you cant barge in to someone elses house and stay there. so leave now, before things get ugly." she says in anger. as she says this i walk over to the snack table to get some punch. Fionna runs after me. "you asked for it." she says as she pores the punch bowl all on me. I slip and fall. She looks and me and starts laughing. Finn comes up to her and pushes her back. "give her a break. shes new." he says to her. Fionna gives me a look and walks away. "you ok?" Finn asks me.

"i think so." i answer.

"you better go before anything else happens to you. Fionna can get really mad really quickly." he says.

"ok." i reply. he helps me up off the floor and i brush my self off.

"thanks for everything." i say to him.

"no problem." he replies. I know im blushing. i get up and leave. i ride home on my bike, smiling from ear to ear.

Bonnibel's pov

That was weird. why did that girl just crash that party? she was talking to Finn too. doesnt she know im his girlfriend? uggh. these are the things that make me mad. i walk over to Finn. "what was that all about?" i ask him.

"nothing. that girl just needed a break, so i helped her. no biggie." he replies.

"good." i say, "lets dance." i grab his arm and playfully drag him to the dance floor. i start to dance and he dances too. this is going to be a good night.

Jake's pov

i see Cathrine coming walking over to me. what do i do? i dont want to talk to her right now. i know she likes me, but i dont like her back. shes too girly. im interested in Rain, but she doesnt know i exist. to get away from her i decide to go into the bathroom. i feel so bad right now! i guess ill drown out the pain with a drink. i reach into my coat for a small bottle. it is whiskey. i chug the whole thing down and crash on the floor. i start laughing non-stop. uhh ohh.

Fire's pov

I wrap my arms around Gumball. i ruffle around his pink hair. we both laugh. i kiss him on the cheek. just then Jake walks up to us laughing his head off. his face is bright red. "you ok man?" Gumball asks. but Jake doesnt answer. he just keeps laughing. now his face is purple and blue. he passes out on the floor unconsious. "Fionna?" i yell with worry.

"yeah. is everything o-" Fionna starts to say, but then she sees Jake's body on the floor.

"what happened?" she asks.

"he came over to us, laughing. i asked him if he was ok, but he kept laughing. then he passed out." Gumball explains.

"stop the party!" Fionna yells, and everything goes silent. all of the guests gather around Jake.

"move! move out of my way!" Cathrine screams as she pushes through the crowd. she kneels down by him with tears in her eyes.

"i know how to do mouth to mouth!" she yells excitedly.

"it wont work," Fionna says, "hes not drowning. hes un-consious."

"at least let me try!" Cathrine argues. she kneels now beside Jake and puts her lips on his. we can all see that she is enjoying this. then Jake's eyelids start to flicker. he opens his eyes in shock when he sees Cathrine's mouth on his. he backs up and sits up.

"yay! you are ok!" Cathrine says happily.

"Listen Cathrine, i know you like me. but i dont like you. i like Rain. im sorry. i didnt want to hurt your feelings. im sorry." Jake said. Cathrine looks at him with a deep stare. she has tears in her eyes. Cathrine got up quickly and ran away crying.

"okay everybody, this has gotten a little intense. so everyone go home. see you on monday!" Fionna said while standing on the table. we all left and went home.


End file.
